


Those Lights

by Sacred



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Aging Characters, F/F, Fluff, Post Lost Legacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: Chloe gets Nadine to agree to one last job before they can truly enjoy the summer holidays as a couple years after the events in India.





	Those Lights

“One last job? Frazer, don’t get too cliche on me now, not after all these years.” Nadine waited for the little droop in Chloe’s lips that appeared whenever she called her by her last name. It came and she mentally cooed at the sight.

“Nothing too streneous, I promise,” Chloe answered. “Just a few flights, some conversations, and we’ll finally be ready to enjoy the summer stress-free. I don’t think we’ll ever fully be done, not who we are.” Chloe batted her eyes then, adding an extra sway to her hips, and slowly placed either of her hands on Nadine’s sides. Nadine took a moment to enjoy the stunning beauty that was Chloe, the bits of grey she’d refused to dye, the bright gray of her eyes, and the way her still strong grip squeezed just a bit tighter. “So whattya say?”

“I say we’ll probably end up with some broken ribs, several destroyed rented vehicles, and a gunfight before we finish this last job. But I suppose anything’s better than going to spend another two weeks with the Drakes like last year.” Chloe frowned then, the exagerrated expression causing Nadine to chuckle.

“You love Cassie and get along just fine with Elena, but thank you for agreeing to go with me.”

“That’s what partners do, right?”

“Ja,” Chloe replied, moving in to kiss Nadine firmly on the lips, Nadine returning it and adding a bit of tongue for good measure. The unexpected move only caused Chloe to kiss her more fiercely, Nadine using her extra passion to good use as they stopped several moments later.

“I’m driving.”

 

///

 

Nadine was surprised that the first stop on their last job of the year had truly only involved a few conversations at a high class jewel-smith, Chloe showing her the designs for some facsimile of a ruby a museum wanted to bait some thieves with. She nodded along, did her due diligence in regards to recon and threat assessment, and was pleased when Chloe took them to a rowdy bar in downtown Singapore. She got to bash a few dumb sods who thought Chloe’s rear had a free sample sign on it, watch Chloe celebrate the first phase of their job pleasantly buzzed, and finally just take in the sights as Chloe murmured drunken facts about the last major dynasty of the Malays as she nuzzled up to her in the night.

The second stop was much the same, minus most of the alcohol, and was with a travel agency linked with some historical tours the client wanted info on. Why they didn’t use Wikipedia like a normal person Nadine didn’t worry about, their eccentricity was her paycheck after all. Chloe only mildly complained as Nadine pulled up to the airport for their final stop before heading home.

“You’re just jealous I got here faster than you would have,” Nadine finally said, smirking as Chloe started to explain her famous handbrake from hell for the thousandth time since they had started being more than simply business partners. But a swift kiss stopped the explanation and soon enough the pair were rushing to make their flight.

Iceland was their final stop, Chloe’s hand squeezing hers gently as they left the airport and towards the location of their final meeting. “I’m sorry we can’t be here when the lights are at their best.”

“We’re on a job, besides we can always come back.” Nadine squeezed back before taking the driver’s seat, Chloe getting out the map, marking a few symbols on it, the sight making Nadine smile as she saw what looked like a heart on one spot. “Planning on taking me to a love hotel later?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Chloe replied. “Now take a left three lights from here and keep going straight for four miles.”

“Right, hope this last meeting goes quick. Your ass looks divine in those pants.”

“When did I become the professional one?” Chloe remarked, earning a small smirk and stuck out tongue from Nadine.

Nadine was suspicious at the out of the way, cozy-appearing home. Two stories, some kind of European style she couldn’t quite remember, and no lights on. “Who was your contact on this again?”

“Cutter, and you know Charlie, he wouldn’t lead us astray.” 

That set Nadine at ease a hair, but she still strapped her hidden emergency pistol to her ankle, grateful that this last part of the job didn’t require any fancy dresses or parties. Easier to conceal and appear non-threatening until she could surprise any threats that might pop up. “We’ll go in together.” Chloe nodded and they approached the door. Knocking and ringing the doorbell didn’t yield anything and Chloe got out her lockpick.

In less than two minutes they were in. 

The lights came on as Nadine took point, reflexes kicking in as she landed a solid punch into the solar plexus of the man that had been hiding just around the corner.

It was Sam Drake, Nadine’s eyes widening as she saw Cassie and Elena gasping at Sam’s slumping figure as he went down. Nathan Drake was laughing while Sully just shook his head, though his eyes had a strong twinkle in them as he looked on. “What are you all doing here?!” 

“I told you I’m not good with people. I’m even worse with big questions to people, or one person in particular. So I needed a little distraction so I could work up the nerve.” Nadine whirled around, seeing Chloe on her knees, holding out a box in the palm of her hands. She vaguely noticed Charlie Cutter in the back, a video camera in his hands recording everything but her heart was pounding as she noticed the little handle on top of the box. “Turn it and see what happens.” Nadine did, the box popping open, a little dais inside raising up to show a beautiful silver ring inlaid with several jewels in the shape of the Northern Lights, one being shaped like a tiny tusk. “Will you marry me Nadine Ross?”

Eyes watery, a happy grin on her face, Nadine responded in the only way she could think of at the moment.

“Ja.”

That evening, after Cassie hugged her goodbye and called her Aunt Nadine, after Sam had informed her this place was her and Chloe’s new timeshare, Nadine held Chloe close in the bedroom upstairs.

“Can’t believe I didn’t see this coming,” Nadine murmured, kissing Chloe in the right crook of her neck, her fiancee shivering in pleasure. “What do you think I should reward you with right now?”

“Let me drive back to the airport when we’re done here in a week or two.” Nadine laughed at that and soon enough flipped Chloe onto her back, grateful she was still strong enough to easily do it even with her age showing in a few wrinkles and a full head of greying curls. She savored the arousal in Chloe’s gray eyes, her own building but not partaking just yet as she made a show of pondering the request.

“But isn’t this my gig, since you asked me to marry you? So by that reasoning what I say goes in this moment.”

“Using my own words against me, I’m-"

Nadine silenced her with a firm kiss, fingers going lower but not before she broke apart, forehead touching Chloe’s.

“Relax, let’s live longer together, okay?”


End file.
